Cowboy Casanova
by Anya-of-the-Clouds
Summary: Sakura is captured by Orochimaru, and is forced to stay with him. Will she give in? Or will she fight? Oneshot chapters if you want it to be SakuxOro.
1. Chapter 1

_You better take it from me_

_That boy is like a disease_

_You're running_

_You're trying_

_You're trying to hide_

_And you're wondering why _

_You can't get free_

Sakura sped through the forest as fast as her tired legs would carry her. Kabuto and Orochimaru had tracked her ambushing her before she could get back to the Leaf village. She was tired, alone, and dare she day it, scared. She knew that she couldn't outrun them, and that they would catch her before she made it back to the village, but she hoped that they would catch up to her close enough to the village the ANBU would sense their chakra signatures.

Sakura flinched as a kunai flew at her from behind, with a tag attached. She ducked her head, expecting an explosion to echo through the forest. Nothing came. She then approached the kunai slowly, and realized that it didn't have a tag she was familiar with attached to it. Suddenly, a deep purple air seeped through the tag. Poison.

Sakura grinned devilishly. She had built immunity to every single poison that was known to man. Unless they had built a new type of…. Uh oh. She started to feel light-headed. How could she have expected any different. Suddenly, she felt a deep purr in her ear.

"Hello, my dear. My, my, you've grown since me and Sasuke-kun came to _visit._ This is my new paralysis drug. Don't you love it? It took Kabuto over three months to develop it." Orochimaru took one long hand and knocked her to the ground, while simultaneously picking her up bridal style.

Sakura glared from where she lay in the Sanin's arms. All of her muscles were to heavy to move besides her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by two elegant fingers placed over her mouth.

"Don't ruin this wonderful reunion by speaking words , darling. Actually, I believe it's time for you to go to sleep. Right Kabuto?" She felt a needle dig into her arm slowly, and tried not to look. Orochimaru smiled mischievously from above her. "No my dear, you can watch." After this, he readjusted her position so that she could clearly see the silver-haired medic injecting her with a green venom. Then her vision went hazy, and finally dissipated all together.

_He's like a curse,_

_He's like a drug  
You get addicted to his __love__  
You wanna get out _

_But he's holding you down_

'_Cause you can't live without _

_One more touch_

Sakura sluggishly became aware of her currant surroundings. The room she was in was dark, and smelt of sulfur. She shuddered. She HATED that smell. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up into the face of a tired medic. His hair was silver, and was tied back with a traditional ponytail. His glasses were slipping down his nose at a steady rate, because of the sweat dripping down his face. His eyes flickered up to meet hers, and he frowned.

"I was hoping you would stay asleep for a while longer. But I shouldn't have expected it from Tsunade's apprentice. I'll go tell Orochimaru-sama that you're awake."

Sakura tried to scream out 'NO', but her mouth wouldn't comply with her wishes. She lay their, strapped to the cold, steel bed she was on.

She turned her head to face the door, as it creaked open, and the devil himself strode into the room. Sakura gave as vicious a glare as she could.

"Don't be like that, my pet. It gives no use. You're not going home any time soon, so you might as well get use to me." Orochimaru gave a grin. "You're going to stay here, with me, until you die. If it should be of your own accord, is up to you."

~2 months later~

Sakura dragged her butt out of bed, and looked around her. She sighed. She was still stuck here; a caged tigress. Orochimaru rolled over in his bed, next to hers. He still didn't trust her not to escape if he wasn't with her.

Sakura smiled, and walked toward the door. She touched the handle waringly, and twisted softly. Orochimaru's eyes cracked open, and a snake shot towards her with a wave of his hand. Sakura screamed as she felt fangs dig into her ankle. She buckled toward the floor, and was caught by strong arms that smelt of ice and blood.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Trying to escape. I thought we had gotten to know each other better than that. She looked up slowly into Orochimaru's eyes. He smiled devilishly, and brought his face inches from hers. Sakura gulped nervously. He pressed his lips on to hers with force, his tongue prying her lips open. He dominated her mouth fiercly, until her lips bruised.

Sakura tried not to, but she wasn't able to suppress a throaty moan. She had always been a bit of a masochist…

_He's a good time_

_Cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like_

_A cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated Misery_

_He's the Devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

He released her lips at her moan, and grinned. She felt herself pout at the loss of the controlling mouth.

"See, Sakura-kun, you couldn't last without me. There's no one else that can control your feelings like I can, that can please you like I can. Without me, you are nothing."

With that he brought his mouth down on hers once more, except now he was less forceful, and was slower. Sakura thought of pulling away, but her head was reinforced with his hand, holding her where he wanted her. She realized that he was right, and gave in to his wishes. She slowly started to kiss back, and moaned a little louder. She felt his pride at his win. It disgusted her slightly, but soon it was over, and she was lost in him.

_You better run for your life._


	2. Pawn

I need to put this here, because I forgot in the last one.

I DO NOT OWN! I wish I did, cuz then there would be more yaoi happiness, but I don't, so there is no gayness.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakura stepped into the hallway heavily, her hair disheveled. She glanced back toward the pale oak door that had trapped her these past few weeks. She felt the tears come to her eyes as she thought about her betrayal to Konoha. They were soon pouring down her face as she broke down. No one heard her sobs as they echoed through the stone passages and hallways, that all formed the labyrinth that was known to most as the center of the Sound Village.

Sakura didn't know how long she had been crouched down in the hallway, crying, but was sure that it had been at least a few hours. Her ears perked up as she heard soft footfalls coming from down the corridor. She stood quickly, dusting herself off, and desperately trying to look like she hadn't been crying for a long time. She gulped as she saw the figure gracefully traipsing (AN/ I sure hope I used the right spelling there…) down the corridor. His glare deepened as he saw her face. His hair stayed perfectly duck-butt like as he asked her the one question that brought back the worst memories.

"Where is Orochimaru-sama?"

Sakura just shook her head and pushed past him. The tears came back, but not as strong as before, and Sakura continued throughout the channels. She ran down the passages until Kabuto stopped her as she fled from Sasuke, and from her memories of Konoha.

"Are you okay?" A stupid question, sure, but it showed that someone cared. Sakura gave off a slight smile, but still pushed by the medic ninja. He tried to grab onto her arms, but she shook him off. He didn't press the subject and watched her disappear into the base. Sakura wasn't stopped by any of Orochimaru's followers as she walked aimlessness through the halls; she only was stopped when she realized two things:

1. She was hungry.

2. She was totally lost.

Sakura began searching for the servants and lackeys that used to litter the halls. Of course she couldn't find them once she needed them. She yelled in frustration as she came to the fifth dead end so far. She hit the wall with chakra infused fists, and the wall cracked, but didn't shatter. She screamed a high-pitched yell that could be heard from the other side of the base.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"Yes, Kabuto."

"Have you seen Sakura-chan today?"

"I did just this morning."

"Did you know that she was crying?"  
"Of course I- wait what?"

"I saw her earlier, and she was crying, and I also think that I just heard her yell."

Orochimaru appeared behind Sakura as her hit the wall for the fifth time, her knuckles cracked and bleeding, with most of her fingers broken. She was sobbing in desperation as she hit the wall with loose hands. He rushed over and grabbed her hands. She let out a choked sob.

"Sakura."

She did not answer.

"Sakura." His tone was slightly more firm.

"Answer me Sakura. NOW." His emphasis on 'now' made Sakura cringe and pull away from him and toward the bloody wall. She whimpered as her response.

"Please, darling, don't hurt yourself. I know you're lost, but know that everyone here is here for you. Including me." Sakura spun around and buried herself into his chest, her sobs wracking her body forcefully.

Orochimaru scooped her up slowly, careful not to disturb her head as she calmed down. He smiled lightly at the quivering person below him. He formed some one-handed seals and transported back to _their_ room. He set her down gently on his bed. She looked up at him, her eyes curious as he pulled her head away from him. A few simple words described his actions.

"You need to eat." Sakura groaned softly of the prospect of food. She really wasn't hungry anymore. Still Orochimaru disappeared and reappeared momentarily with a bento box. He put it on his oak side table, and laid down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and waited until she fell asleep in his arms. He pat her head lightly and chuckled.

"Is what I have with you, Sakura-kun, is it real, or are you just a pawn?"

* * *

I can't believe I did that to you, and to me. I gave you suck a horrible little chappie. It's so puny, and cliffhanger-y. I'm so sorry!!! ( But you can't blame me, I mean, a new story and two chapters? In ONE weekend? That has, like, never happened.)

Review, cuz that makes me happy, and gives me inspiration, and is like crack to my plot bunnies!

~Anya


	3. Konoha

I don't own this stuff. Just me and the house's computer. And homework, but that has nothing to do with anything besides school. This Chappie is dedicated to the people who hyped up my plot bunnies so much the ripped out a third chappie in a row. Reviewing makes more plot bunnies happy, which means more CHappies!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3

Sakura awoke to soft, silk sheets draped around her torso. She was fully clothed, and there was a distinct lack of heat behind her. She turned away slightly and felt the humid air enveloping her. She looked toward the bathroom door and saw a heap of steam rolling out of the room in waves. She yawned and stood up, shaking the sheets away from her.

She glanced around the room, her feet hitting the slick floor, and condensation from the damp air clinging to it. The condensation was exceptionally thick in one spot, and Sakura slid downward in a graceful fall.

"Wow, my dear. That was about as skilled as a fish trying to cross the highway." Sakura turned bright red as she turned, still on the floor, toward the humorous voice. His towel was draped loosely around his hips, his face pale, his eyes glinting with humor. Orochimaru's hair stuck to his body as the water rolled down his abs toward his hips, and even lower toward-

*ahem* Sakura's head shot up and her head turned even redder, closer to a purple color. Orochimaru stepped toward her, his grace never faltering as he stepped over the wet stone floor. He offered his hand toward her, and she took it, than yanked him toward her. He also slipped on the floor, and, with momentum, flipped onto his back, and skidded into the door.

Sakura giggled.

Orochimaru looked at her warily, anticipating any continuation of movements. Slowly-oh so slowly- he crawled toward her, one arm still holding his towel securely in place. Sakura backed away as he came closer until her back hit the side of the ornate mahogany bed frame. Orochimaru grinned as he took control. He crawled toward her faster, as Sakura bit her lower lip and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"That was a mean stunt that you just played, isn't it Sakura." Orochimaru's voice dripped with sarcasm. Sakura was beginning to get nervous.

"You do know that you should be punished for being so cruel to me. Right?" Sakura's eyes became wide as she understood what he was saying. She shook her head no as he came closer and closer the water still dripping, his eyes like a tiger on the prowl. He truly was a snake at heart. Sakura mentally scoffed. As Orochimaru got to her, the towel was released.

"Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto said lightly as he knocked on the oak door. He figured that the snake was still sleeping, and either needed to be woken up, or reminded that while funny, using all of the hot water for the entire Sound village on Bath Day is cruel. Kabuto swung the door open, and his jaw dropped. Kabuto slammed the door shut, and rushed to his office. He had the sudden feeling that a nosebleed was coming on.

Sakura smiled to her self as she rolled over and awoke for the second time that day. She smiled as she realized that now she felt the familiar heat next to her. She smiled as she snuggled closer to the bare chest next to her. She then bolted upright, slightly nauseous. She rushed into the bathroom as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

She felt a familiar chakra. And it didn't belong to someone from the Sound Village.

Orochimaru rushed in after her to see what was wrong. He rubbed her back as he prepared to yell for Kabuto. She shook her head, understanding his next movements. Only two words were spoken between the two for the next several hours.

"Konaha's here."

Orochimaru bolted upright, scooping Sakura up bridal style. He walked over to his detailed desk and pressed a button. Suddenly a loud alarm burst through the hideout. Kabuto rushed into the room and took Sakura from Orochimaru's arms. Orochimaru looked at her as Kabuto pulled her away form him. Sakura's eyes were wide as she whipped her head around, wondering how just ten minutes ago she was sleeping contentedly in Orochimaru's arms. Sakura fought against Kabuto's hold as she bit back a rude comment. He obliged and put her down, and let her use her own legs.

"Where are we going?"

"Where we don't have to worry about you being taken back." Sakura froze as she realized that by coming here, she had abandoned all of her friends, and that they thought that she was in true danger here. They had no idea that she had- she had-

"Are you coming?" Kabuto yelled back to her from about 20 feet ahead. As she ran with the silver-haired medic, she passed many confused and scared servants, and many more doorways. Sakura remained in the dark, until finally, she was literally left in the dark. Kabuto opened a seemingly random door and shoved her into the bleak darkness.

She lay there for hours, listening to the mice chattering in the corner. She scarcely heard the fighting and yelled words from outside.

* * *

OMG. Orochimaru is so out-of-character in this chappie. Now, I needed to make the story suspenseful somehow, and if that means bringing sexy back, I mean Kakashi back, I just have to. Now, I don't like m-preg stories, so Sakura will probably not get pregnant. Review with ideas!!!! Thanks to DragonRide in Alagesia who made my bunnies their own personal heroine by reviewing. Yes, my bunnies snort reviews, it's hilarious.


	4. The End

I don't own this stuff. I have this computer, my reindeer sticker, and a free school day. I had NO IDEA this is how it would end.. It's so-so- depressing. But this is it- the end. So, no more chappies. My plot bunnies have taken a vacation-permanently, well at least for this story.

* * *

Chapter 4

The voices slowly became louder as the fight came closer and closer to her door. Sakura just glared up at the door-rather than being helpless, she had decided to be mad. She cringed in surprise as she felt a body be flung into the door. Her unstable stomach churned. She tried to block out the noises as they became more violent, and the words shouted were undoubtedly from her friends from Konoha.

"I will find her! My beautiful cherry blossom will be rescued!" Sakura heard Rock Lee shout. Why did they send her a frickin' WAR party? Why couldn't they send her a chunin that she didn't know, that could be disposed of easily? Life apparently did not like her very much. She almost felt Orochimaru chuckle at his use of claimimng pronouns. She almost heard his thoughts:

'His Cherry Blossom? I don't think he has any idea. She is mine.'

She cried out as the door started to splinter as another body was flung toward it. She almost cried out louder as she heard Naruto shout out that he heard something. The door slowly creaked open, and a beam of light screened through the darkness, landing right to her left. Sakura didn't breathe. She heard a scream, and blood splattered through the slit in the door, and landed on her face. Slowly- oh so slowly- Sakura lifted her hand and wiped at the blood on her face. It smudged around her eyes, over her nose, and on both her cheeks. Sakura broke down crying as she smelt the blood. _Naruto…_

The door swung open suddenly, revealing Rock Lee, Sai, Kakashi, Orochimaru, and Kabuto. All of their shoulders were heaving, and blood was smeared on all of their faces, too. Naruto's soulless eyes looked up at her, a silent scream on his face. Sakura sat in the pool of blood that wasn't her own, crying. The world seemed to stop. All of the ninja's just stared and stood, watching for what her next reaction would be.

Suddenly the world caught up with itself. Orochimaru appeared beside her, scooped her up, and disappeared. All the ninja could do was blink, and survey their surroundings. Soon enough, Kabuto disappeared as well. The three living ninja picked up their comrade, and walked out of the building that was able to ruin so many lives. Rock Lee felt horrible, not about what did happen, but what about didn't.

_She didn't even fight him…_

Weeks later, a funeral was held in Konoha for their favorite ninja. Sakura went, but hid in the shadows, and kept her chakra signature hidden as best she could for the five-hour long ceremony. Everyone was crying, even the sky. The rain fell in large, fat drops that flattened everyone's hair even more than it was from bed hair. Sakura hid until the ceremony was over, than left one flower that was separate from all of the rest on the grave.

A cherry blossom was left, and it never wilted. It lives on, with the hopes that one day, someone will take strength from it, as Sakura took strength from Naruto.

As for Sakura, form her great betrayel, and the ended death from Naruto, became depressed. She killed herself that night, inflicting every cut Naruto had taken in the hopes of finding her, never knowing that his hopes were in vain.

Grief overtook Sakura as she realized that, because of her, Naruto had tried so many things in vain. He was never able to bring her home, bring Sasuke home, or even become Hokage.

* * *

I told you it was depressing. I warned you, I did. But- now this story in over, and I have no idea what to write about next, So I wouldn't mind the help!!! Still Review!!!! And I know it was short, but it's so thick as a chapter, it would be hard to change the way it is.


End file.
